The revenge
by different darkness
Summary: Our gangsters are coming with revenge what is going to happen.Sequel to final. Never try to change a gangster


The revenge.

Hey gangsters what's up? Yeah I know i said the final was the final chapter but the gangsters always want revenge when something happens.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our gangsters where on their streets when theysaw a friend with a sad face.

Hey men what happen somebody had killed anyone important?

No not that it's I have to go to that school by condemn.

Oh men that's bullshit well when you come I give you a gun and you can kill anyone you want.

Thanks men.

One year later

When he come he had changed he wasn't the gangsta who was so in that day the other gang come and killed him.Ulrich,Odd and Jeremie were angry so they took revenge but befoe he dies he said Sissy Delmas.They took their Mitsubischi Evo 8 and go to France and take revenge.When they arrived start to plan.

Guys this is the plan said Ulrich.We need some people who can help us tell us something about.Then only we need is go inside to her room and kill her.

Ok but who asked Odd.That girls who we've got to dance we do a deal and then all is going good.Ok men but where we find?Asked Odd again. Leave that to me I'll do it.

Ulrich when he see the girls going out the school he follow them.But Yumi know someone was following them so she stop and kick behind her but she failed and she can't hit Ulrich.

Hey I'm here to do a deal I'm the gangster of two years the one who you obligate to dance.What the hell you want said Yumi.Just like I say you before I'm here to do a deal.

What class of deal? Asked Sam.Well this is the deal you help me and my friends and we give you anything you want.Ok the thing we want well the who we want is you and your friends how is de deal now.Ok let me talk it with my friends.Ulich take a cellphone and call to Jeremie and talk about the deal.Well your names are.I'm Yumi said the one dressed in black.I'm Samantha but please call me Sam.And I'm Aelita said the pink haired girl.Ok I'm Ulrich now follow me.The girls and Ulrich go to his car to meet with the team.Ok Girls these are my two friends and who are we working with the blonde one with glasses is the smartest one his name is Jeremie and the other one is so happy always is Odd.Well guys These are the girls the black dressed is Yumi, the pink haired is Aelita and the other one is Samantha but we have to call her Sam.Ok they said and start planning.After of hours of planning they fall asleep and Ulrich go out of the car Yumi see him and go out too.

Yumi: Hey Ulrich what happens?

Ulrich: Nothing just I want to kill her because now we've lost another of our gang.

Yumi: Hey Ulrich tell me all about you and you friends.

Ulrich: No.

Yumi: Ok only you.

Ulrich: Well I don't have parents they die when I was two years old and I'm a gangster who had kill a lot of people and I protect my friends it doesn't matters me if I die I just do it and now I'l protect you and your friends too.Now Yumi tell me how are you gonna to divide us.

Yumi: I have talk about that with the girls and us choosed now Sam takes Odd, Aelita takes Jeremie and me well you know.

Ulrich: I don't know…..

In that moment Yumi kiss Ulrich in the lips.In that moment they were blushing but after the kiss Yumi smiled.

Yumi: Now you know

Ulrich: Yeah but the next time don't do that I'm not always with girls what hell you're the first girl who I ever med and had.

Yumi: Sorry but…..

Then Ulrich to shut her kiss her too.

Ulrich: Now we're in peace let's going to sleep.

They we're planning and check one time and another time till was the time.

They park infront of the school and Urich said Jeremie stay here with the motor on and take care of the girls me and Odd we go to kill that bitch.Ok awnser Jeremie.

Ulrich and Odd go inside the boarder school and then to Sissy's room.They take out their guns and opened the room nobody was inside but Sissy see them they know and kill Sissy infront all the students who were in boarder and then they run.Sissy was full of bullets: 5 In the head 35 on the body and 20 in the legs and arms.Ulrich and Odd run to get in the car and do the getaway just like the other time by the road with the Mitsubischi but now they had killed someone and have some girls to have a live and hearing music.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the ones who don't know Ulrich had two Colt.45 desert eagle so he had 14 bullets and Odd had two UZI so he had 60 bullets.Well happy ending now the gang is reunited.

Different Darkness


End file.
